The Eggman Cometh
The Eggman Cometh is the forty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the sixteenth episode in the third season. Plot Natalie Tennyson is preparing chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen when she is interrupted by Gwen, who tells her she is off to Kevin's house and has to borrow her car. After Gwen leaves, Natalie continues cooking when the egg which she has taken out from a box in the fridge begins to crack open. When Gwen arrives she finds Kevin with a Plumber weapon in the middle of a battle with Fasttrack. Just when things were seemingly turning bad, she butts in. The two begin to explain that they were only training to learn Ben's new aliens' abilities when Gwen gets a call from her mother who says she saw a dragon-like creature in her house. Gwen promises that they'll come and check it out. In Kevin's car, Ben sees the "dragon" flying through the trees nearby, outside the window, and warns the others. Kevin then changes direction to follow the creature off-road. Ben attempts to become Jetray to help them catch up to it, but the car makes a sharp turn and the hologram shifts before he transforms, turning him into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg psychotically begins to tear apart the brakes, causing the car to spin out of control. Kevin manages to pick him up and toss him back into the seat, just before barely stopping the vehicle by absorbing it and breaking through the floor using his feet. In Gwen's kitchen, Natalie explains that the dragon broke through the wall, where there is now a huge hole. Then the four try to figure out where it came from. Gwen suggests that Ben should use one of his new aliens to help, but he is still scared from the Jury Rigg incident, even though he eventually does turn into Clockwork anyway. By viewing the past, they discover the dragon emerged from the egg Natalie was using, which was produced by Animo Farms, where Animo is raising the same dragon men. viewing the past with his abilities]] Ben, Gwen and Kevin go to see the town's sheriff, who is concentrating on a crossword puzzle. The sheriff states that "on paper, Dr. Animo is a good scientist" and news of dragon monsters getting out would ruin the opening of the new foundry and kicks them out. As the three are departing, Ben remembers that his family has a carton of eggs in their house, too. When they arrive at Ben's house, they find a group of baby dragons having a riot in the living room. Ben transforms into Swampfire, but the cold-blooded creatures tackle him because of the heat he produces. Gwen begins blasting the mutants off of him with mana, while Kevin opens the door to their basement, then Gwen uses her mana to shove them in. They go to investigate Animo Farms. They break into a barn (with the help of Humungousaur) and discover a secret lab with and machine that Animo uses to put the dragons into the eggs and a computer that has all of his plans. They use it to discover that Animo is planning to sabotage an experiment that is supposed to end global warming, (which was going to happen that day) which would hurt his dragon men because they're cold-blooded. In the desert near where the weather balloon was going to take off, Animo drives up in a truck that has a missile launcher on it and fires at the balloon. The three drive in and Ben becomes Fasttrack again (as Jury Rigg had done some damage to the brakes in Kevin's car because of which they couldn't catch up with Dr. Animo) and races to stop the missile. Unfortunately, after giving all of his effort and speed, Ben fails to stop the balloon from exploding, setting the project back months. At the foundry, more dragons wreak havoc because they want the heat from the melting steel. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin show up with Ben turning into Big Chill. Ben easily stops them by entraping them in ice. Animo and the dragon man who hatched in the beginning, who he plans to make ruler when the dragons take over the Earth. The leader says he deserves a name which Animo tries to decide, before the team breaks in. Animo uses some of his eggs to hatch more fully-grown dragons that Gwen and Kevin battle, while Ben uses Jury Rigg to disable the ray, but again goes on a rampage and tears it to shreds. Meanwhile, after Gwen and Kevin beat the dragons, they threaten Animo to tell them how to reverse the rays affects. Animo says that changing the polarity of the ray will evolve the dragons into birds, just like the dinosaurs. But Ben had already destroyed the ray as Jury Rigg. Luckily, Gwen figures out breaking things isn't Jury Rigg's only power and so Ben once again becomes Jury Rigg to repair the broken ray and changes its polarity. Then Jetray flies around the town with the ray (which was converted into a smaller version with straps) around his chest and evolves all of the dragons to chickens, along with accidentally evolving the Sheriff's intelligence to superhuman levels. Major Events *Dr. Animo turns chicken eggs into dinosaur eggs. *Jury Rigg makes his first appearance. Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Jury Rigg Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Natalie Tennyson *Melinda (first appearance) *Sheriff (first appearance) *Scientist (first appearance) Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutant Chicken Leader (first appearance) *Mutant Chickens (first appearance) Aliens Used *Fasttrack (x2; first time offscreen transformation) *Jury Rigg (x3; first time accidental; first appearance) *Clockwork *Swampfire *Humungousaur (cameo; offscreen transformation) *Big Chill *Jetray (cameo; offscreen transformation) Errors Eggmancometh ultimatrixoverlap.png|Ultimatrix overlapping jacket Eggmancometh ultimatrixoverlap2.png|Ultimatrix properly under jacket Jury Rigg size.png|Jury Rigg size after transforming Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-21h24m22s119.png|Size changes when taking apart the brake Jury Rigg brake error.png|Size of brake in Jury Rigg's hand Ben brake error.png|Size of brake in Ben's hand Ammunition belt.png|7 and 6 cartridges Ben's team 028.png|Ben sits on the left Ben's team 029.png|Ben sits on the right. Kevin is not wearing a seat belt. Natalie Tennyson 004.png|normal dish Natalie Tennyson error.png|big dish Ben's jacket stripes error 001.png|jacket stripes are gone *When Kevin is teasing Ben when he wants to continue their training, when Ben raises his Ultimatrix arm up, the Ultimatrix is overlapping his jacket. In the next scene, the jacket is over the Ultimatrix (as it should be, unless the Ultimatrix was strapped onto Ben's jacket as well). *Jury Rigg's size changed twice in his first appearance. **When he transformed, Jury Rigg was about the size of the middle seat. (about the size of Upchuck) **When he was disassembling the brakes, Jury Rigg was about the size of Grey Matter. *When Ben reverts to himself after being thrown to the back of the car as Jury Rigg, he has Kevin's car's brake in his hand. This too, changes size when he changes back. *When Gwen talks on the phone, one cartridge on Kevin's ammunition belt disappears. *In Kevin's car, Ben sits sometimes on the right, sometimes on the left. Also, in one scene, Kevin is not wearing a seat belt. *When Natalie Tennyson is cooking in the kitchen, the dish in her hands changes the size. *In one scene, Ben's jacket stripes were gone. *In the scene where Ben enters the old still mill, before he becomes Big Chill, the garage-type door behind him is open, but after he becomes Big Chill, the door is closed. Naming and Translations Allusions *The Pterodactyl Monsters are similar to Sauron from Marvel Comics and The Pterodactyl Ghost from Scooby-Doo. *The word "Eggman" is also the name of Sonic the Hedgehog's arch-nemesis Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Trivia *It is revealed that Ben and Kevin train with Ben's new aliens to find out their powers and abilities. *The group recalls that they've fought dragons before, in Be-Knighted and The Purge. *In the sheriff's office, the group mentions Dr. Animo using mutant frogs to attack the town, a reference to It's Not Easy Being Gwen. *The commercial with Dr. Animo is a parody of the Joker Products scene from "Batman". *XLR8's hologram is shown. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes